


Fairy Tail: The Hobgoblin Prince

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Having been brought up as a Prince of the Alvarez Empire, Natsu travels to Fiore to prepare in the future fight against the unworthy Dragon King.





	Fairy Tail: The Hobgoblin Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[HP]**

**Fairy Tail: The Hobgoblin Prince**

**[HP]**

**Chapter One: Announcing the Empire**

**[HP]**

**Imperial Palace of Vistarion, Alvarez Empire of Alakitasia, Earth Land, X783**

With many two to three story buildings and row homes barricading the streets of Vistarion, the capital city of the Alvarez Empire, the gargantuan home of Emperor Spriggan as well as his closest and influential subjects was centered in the capital and overlooked the entire city with its many tall towers and sections. A place that anyone not a native born and high-ranking soldier or politician of Alvarez could enter without approval, especially when Spriggan himself rarely made public appearances or announcements, the palace was nonetheless a popular site to observe if not gain entrance into for the benefit of Vistarion's tourist industry. However, while it was true that few of the Empire's common citizens ever saw their long-lived Monarch prior to July 7, X777, the population of Alvarez in it's entirety nonetheless held him in high regard as their nation's founder and leader and expressed the same praise to the developing young man who Spriggan had declared to be his heir apparent on the previously mentioned date. The same Crown Prince who stood over the front barrier gate that separated the Imperial Palace from the rest of Vistarion delivering a stirring announcement as he basked in the adulation of his subjects in the night.

"Dragneel! Dragneel! Dragneel!" Cheered the Humans, living metallic Machias, and Etherious Demons who called Vistarion their home as their Crown Prince both inspired and enjoyed their enthusiasm through hand gestures and waves to the crowd.

"My people, sons and daughters of the Alvarez Empire, I bring word from our Emperor Spriggan!" Natsu Dragneel, Crown Prince of Alvarez and First Generation Fire Dragon Slayer, declared as the cheers grew louder. Gesturing for quiet, he then said. "As you all will know, two years ago, due to the foolhardiness of one lone Shield of Spriggan, we had almost fallen into war with the countries of Ishgar before the Emperor denounced the unsanctioned attack. As many of you who have faced war or have knowledge of Ishgar's strengths and our own faults should know, the Empire of Alvarez as a whole is neither prepared for a war among continents or prepared for the causalities that such a conflict will bring upon all of us. Which is why, my friends, I have for many months petitioned Emperor Spriggan to rekindle the ties of coexistence between us and the Magic Council of Ishgar, and after much debate, our Emperor has allowed my request to officially open several diplomatic offices in the Kingdom of Fiore with myself as Ambassador to both Fiore's King and the Magic Council stationed there."

The crowd's silence was deafening in their confusion. Seeing their bafflement, Natsu further explained. "I'm not blind to the fact that war is a possibility, but I intend to reside in Fiore's capital of Crocus to postpone that outcome for as long as I can, so I'll be leaving Alvarez for a time." His onlookers murmured to themselves in concern, but Natsu refused to let any doubts on their end outweigh his own resolve. "I promise you, my friends, that I will not forgot you all or my responsibilities to our nation, but as of this moment, the future of Alvarez depends on how we interact with our fellow Earth Landers , and as your future Emperor, I have volunteered myself to prove myself as a capable leader and peacemaker in our difficult era. I depart tomorrow morning with my mind on Fiore and my heart with Alvarez as ever. I ask you all to wish me luck. All Hail Alvarez!"

Somewhat encouraged by their Prince's words, the crowd followed his proclamation. "All Hail Alvarez! All Hail Alvarez!"

Allowing the cheer to go on for a while longer, Natsu then took his leave and approached his friend Happy, a blue-furred cat creature who he had raised since he found and hatched the egg a year in his time inhabiting Vistarion, flying in the air with the spell Aera that generated white wings on his back as he happily chewed on a fish.

"How did I do, buddy?" Natsu asked Happy, unsure of his own oratory skills.

After finishing the fish he was eating, Happy replied with a shrug. "Sorry, Natsu, I wasn't listening."

"What?!" Natsu snapped in annoyance before Happy laughed in amusement.

"Sorry, sorry, Natsu, I couldn't resist." He said with a giggle before taking a somewhat more reserved tone of voice. "But seriously, I think you did alright. Not too much of a rising speech, but it was more of an announcement and a not declaration of war or anything like that, so you know. More on the lowkey, but it worked."

Calming down, Natsu petted Happy's head with a smile. "Thanks, buddy. Come on, we'd better go see how Zeref and the others are doing."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy saluted.

The two lifelong friends ventured further into the Palace before arriving in an elaborate throne room where Zeref, Natsu's older brother who was almost universally referred to in the Empire as Emperor Spriggan, as well as eight of his Shields Ajeel Ramal, August, Brandish Mu, Dimaria Yesta, Invel Yura, Irene Belserion, Jacob Lessio, and Larcade Dragneel awaited them both.

August, as a powerful general among the other Shields, but also Zeref's formerly unknown son, bowed his head in respect to Natsu, yet also showed a small smile when Natsu placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. Having been born in an obscure method to the only female Zeref ever loved, August didn't inherit either of their immortality and had lived a lonely early life before being found by his father who wasn't even aware of their connection until Natsu's Dragon senses picked up a similar scent the two shared. Not a full decade since the revelation, and the interactions between the two were still awkward, but not unkind which was partly why August still operates in a military profession opposed to becoming a Prince of Alvarez in addition to avoiding any potential controversy.

Invel, Zeref's serious, yet genuinely loyal, aide bowed to Natsu out of respect to both his personal character and power as much as his family ties to Zeref. While Invel was disquieted at first when he learned that Zeref sought his own death at least and a repeat of his entire life at most, having long believed that he was the most fit of all Earth Landers to rule the world, he nevertheless recaptured some of his loyalty when it was decided to focus Alvarez's strength on the objective of defeating the dreaded Dragon Slayer Acnologia.

Ajeel, grandson of Minister Yajeel, who had long trained and played games with Natsu since their childhood, nodded his head in respect towards Natsu with a grin who responded in kind.

Larcade, one of Zeref's earliest Etherious creations before Natsu was successfully resurrected as one, also nodded with a genuine smile which Natsu gratefully took in. Having looked up to Zeref as a literal father figure, Larcade was initially envious of the younger Natsu's bond with him, but Natsu, having no grudge towards Larcade at all, won him over with an indirect hug from Zeref, which opened Larcade's mind of having a true friendship with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Jacob, while an occasionally mean critic when it came to dignified etiquette, nodded to Natsu as well out of respect. While it was a challenge at first for Jacob teaching the young Prince in being sincerely polite and patient among other things, the two nevertheless had a good rapport.

The three women among the Shields, Brandish, Irene, and Dimaria smiled seductively at Natsu who winked with expectation as if telling them to 'be ready for later' which they happily got the hint of if their blushing faces implied. Seeing the exchange, Happy rolled his eyes in an unimpressed way, but flew into Brandish's arms, regardless.

Sitting on his throne, Zeref smiled at his brother who nodded gladly. "We saw the announcement from here, Natsu." He started before showing a witty smile. "While your speech making talents could still use some work, I'm pleased that the people got the point, regardless."

Natsu chuckled good-naturedly before he then teased. "Says the bitter old recluse in a young man's body."

A majority in the room groaned, some good-naturedly and others not so much, knowing where this was going.

Zeref was quick to retort. "At least I took proper etiquette seriously even before I founded Alvarez."

"At least I don't go looking for hidey holes to cradle myself in self-made misery like a crybaby."

"No, you rampage away from the public's eye, like a literal infant."

"Cynical necromancer!"

"Destructive caveman!"

"Your Highness, your Majesty, please!" Invel yelped out in annoyance at the lack of seriousness which prompted laughter at the Winter General's fluming expression.

Putting a stop to his own laughter, Natsu then turned his gaze to Ajeel and spoke with an air of severity. "Ajeel, as I'm sure you've noticed, Invel has a dire emergency as a man."

"What?" The aforementioned Invel couldn't help but ask flatly.

Ignoring the statement, Natsu then said. "His lack of a funny bone is easily explained: he's already done everything fun and is now bored. More than that, he hasn't found the right woman yet, like Jacob hasn't either."

"I beg your pardon?" Invel said more alarmed as the other Shields either chuckled or showed amused smiles, except Jacob who wasn't new to these mocking statements.

Back on Natsu's conversation with Ajeel, he then finished with. "Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to take those prudes and hunt for some womanly comfort."

Viciously smirking at the suggestion, Ajeel showed a rare bow. "It would be both my pleasure and honor."

"Your Highness, we shouldn't be discussing me in the first place!" Invel nearly screamed, growing more embarrassed as the others in the room laughed at his reaction.

Gesturing for quiet with his arms, an amused Zeref decided to bring everything and everyone back on topic. "With that entertaining scene behind us now, I would like to inform you all that I already had Invel send a message via Lacrima to Chairman Crawford Seam of the Magic Council. He and King Toma E. Fiore will be expecting our Prince Natsu and his diplomatic mission in the Fiore capital of Crocus by tomorrow night."

Seeing it was his turn to speak, a more composed Invel then said. "The Chairman and King have agreed to our requests to host an embassy of ours in Crocus as well as several consulates in five other significant settlements known as Era, Hargeon Town, Oak Town, Margaret Town, and Magnolia Town. However, due to the rather, let us say, abrupt contact on our end, the Fiore authorities don't have any preestablished facilities for us to use for diplomatic purposes. There is available land in the cities and towns we asked, of course, but we'll have to wait months at best for any adequate buildings to be constructed."

Natsu was quick to shrug it off and offer his own suggestion. "What if we made a request to the Fiore Light Guilds to help in the construction? And I suggest more than one Guild because it would speed things along and it can show us how they operate in their own distinct way."

Invel thought it over and eventually nodded. "Your logic is sound, Prince Natsu. Speaking of operating, have you considered of who to take with you as your Consuls in your Ambassadorship?" Already expecting a raising paw in question, Invel showed a small smile before adding. "Aside from Sir Happy, yes."

After a moment of chuckling subsided, Natsu then answered. "I believe Brandish, Irene, and Dimaria are more than acceptable, and I'd like to request Jacob and Ajeel to join me as well. While the five of them aren't known for their social skills, their power will show the Fiore people that we are taking this seriously and I'm sure that the experience will broaden their minds as well as my own."

Jacob then politely interjected. "Of course, while Fiore's aid against Acnologia would be appreciated, we mustn't forget that the local diplomats and immigrants will be the only ones for us to talk story with."

The others nodded with Larcade inputting. "Yes, the Etherious of Tartaros will have to be won over as well." He then chuckled with slight amusement before turning to Zeref. "Then again, they might be far easier to persuade than the blind fools of Avatar who claim to follow your teachings, Father."

Zeref himself frowned before exhaling. "I prefer not rely on the fruits of my past misdeeds to get Acnologia's defeat underway, but, as Natsu said, we'll need to be prepared for Acnologia using whatever we have and can get."

Seeing his brother's depression, Natsu placed his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Keep your chin up, old man. The others and I will do everything we can to get us all through this. We can promise you that much."

Grateful to Natsu's kind words, Zeref nodded and rose from his throne. "Very well. I wish you and the others the best of luck, Natsu."

At Zeref's prompting, the two brothers then shared a hug.

**[HP]**

**To Be Continued**

**[HP]**

**Behind the Scenes**

**[HP]**

**Took a while to look on this, but it was worth it. Anyway, think of this as a short prototype of the much longer Alvarez Natsu story I intend to do in the future. On my FFN profile of Awareness Bringer, I list my stories, not counting one-shots, based on length. Challenges are usually only one chapter each, short-length stories such as The Hobgoblin Prince you see before are supposed to be about thirteen chapters or so depicting specific scenes of the fandom in question like how A Toxic Empire (coincidentally based on my one-shot Venomous Playground) consists of specific moments in a One Piece AU, and those I call full-length stories are those I intend to chronicle the specific fandom from beginning, middle, and end with some exceptions depending, no matter the number of chapters.**

**This particular short story is basically just something to inspire more Alvarez Natsu AUs, help me get a better feel of writing longer anime/manga fanfiction, and, please understand me for saying so, help generate support for my Pat-reon of Awareness Bringer. Also, for the romance section, I was thinking of giving Prince Natsu twelve lovely ladies to fit the situation. I guess I could let out who I was thinking of aside from the obvious ones, but I'm not sure if I should. Regardless of my difficulty planning full harems for One Piece, Code Geass, Bleach, Naruto, and Dragon Ball, I don't really intend to make this an open poll debate unless I found myself at a crossroads, so sorry, but that's how I roll.**

**Either way, I'm not sure about putting lemons in any of these for time constraint reasons among other things, but I guess I could listen to a good reasoned debate. Speaking of lemons, I hate to say it for my One Piece readers, but I might be a bit late for the LuffyXViolaXRebecca I had announced in April. And when I do get back to it, I'm thinking of taking a break from the lemony one-shots for a while to get my bearings underway as soon as it's done. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

**That is all for now.**


End file.
